Brothers by Blood
by TamyTheAnimeLover
Summary: This is a contest I was having with my friends. It's not decided who won yet. Vegeta gets a visit from Goku a week before Christmas, and surprise! Goku brings a special gift. Rated T small cuss words here and there.


A.N This is for a contest I am having with my friends at school. It's a Christmas based fan fiction so you could write any thing involving two couples. I wanted to make a DBZ based fan fiction but I didn't feel like writing any couples, not even my favorite couple, Goku and Vegeta. So I'm settling on a friendship fic between the two. I always love watching their friendship develop! Anyways… here you go guys. It might not be good but I like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, a rich guy somewhere does, and I'm not rich, nor a guy. Want proof? Come to my house and look at my belongings.

Vegeta walked into the kitchen of Capsule Corp., which was decorated with tinsel in every color you could imagine. He looked around and sat down at the Christmas tree covered cloth dining table. A small snarl erupted from the back of his throat, and as if on cue Mrs. Briefs ran into the kitchen.

"Oh! Veggie dear. Are you hungry?" She asked with a big smile on her still strangely youthful face.

"Hn."

The blond haired beauty immediately ran to the fridge and pulled out several kinds of meat and vegetables. She took out her chopping board and knife and started chopping away at the meats with no mercy.

She suddenly stopped with knife in hand and turned around to the Prince who was staring at a wall across from where he was sitting. "Is stir-fry ok with you Veggie, dear?"

Her answer was an abrupt nod and grunt. She smiled again and went back to mercilessly chopping away the meats and vegetables. Making a hollow sound every time the knife hit the wooden board.

The spiky haired saiyan was leaning back in his chair, watching the mother of his mate cook his dinner. His eyebrows furrowed, and he once again continued his glare at the wall.

"Tsk." The small noise came from his mouth.

_It's that time of the year again. _He inwardly snorted. _Yes, the time where the woman just HAS to dress up the whole house in green and red. _A chuckle escaped his lips.

He never really got Earth cultures, the need to celebrate a day by placing a dead tree in the center of the room and then put ordainments on it. And tell the children stories of a fat man somehow managing to slip down a small-ass chimney and leave presents.

Didn't the fat man do that to every house, in the world? Yes it was possible for a saiyan, but for a fat human with flying deer? Not quite believable. And what's even more amusing, the fat man keeps "watch" on all the children of the world 24/7, all year to see if they were naughty or nice.

Vegeta laughed out loud at his thoughts. _A worldwide pedophile. _He snickered, amusement littered all over his face. He lifted his gaze to check on his cooking meal. He was not that surprised when Mrs. Briefs was already standing in front oh him with 10 plates full of stir-fry.

"Here you go dear!" She chirped.

"Hn." He grunted as he accepted the plates.

As soon as he set the plates down, he began devouring them. The sound of chopsticks clanking against plates could be heard for 5 minutes and then it stopped. Vegeta sat back comfortably, feeling somewhat satisfied.

Mrs. Briefs immediately came to the table and picked up the dirty plates and utensils and rushing over to the sink to begin washing them.

Vegeta, feeling no more need to stay inside of the kitchen, walked out of the door connecting the kitchen to the living room and plopped down on the couch. He scoffed, knowing exactly why he was lounging off instead of training.

Bulma disabled the Gravity Room so now he couldn't even access it. She wanted him to spend "quality time" with his family. Of course he had argued on how he doesn't celebrate human culture but Bulma won as always.

The saiyan lay back on the couch, waiting for something to happen. He was bored as heck. And it's not such a good thing if a saiyan gets TOO bored. Who knows what they would do. Oh yeah, blow stuff up.

His mate had gone Christmas shopping, since it was in a week. _She's probably going to buy Bra all the dolls and toys in the store. And shower Trunks with videogames. _He smirked; his kids were a blast.

Quite quickly, he got bored of sitting on the couch, staring at their plasma screen TV. He decided to go outside and enjoy the air. He calmly walked to the front door and sat down on the front lawn. Enjoying the cold and the slightly frozen grass beneath him.

He gazed around. He realized how quiet it was. Most of the humans were inside their houses, getting ready for the upcoming holiday. He could see a couple people in the far away distance shoveling snow off of their driveway.

Other than that, it was so quiet you could drop a pin and someone could hear. There was barely a wind. Just a small breeze. Vegeta sighed and lay on his back. He actually felt content.

He snuggled into the comfort of the grass and began to close his eyes. Thinking he could take a little nap before his mate came home. The prince began to drift off to the land of slumber.

"VEGEEEETAAA!"

Instinctively, his eyes snapped open and he shot up straight, locking his body in a fighting stance. His head looked around in all directions until finally settling on the sky. Where an orange dot was coming closer and closer.

With a sigh he relaxed his body, allowing himself to slip back onto the grass in a sitting position, arms crossed, and the familiar scowl coming back on his face, although this time was lacking it's menace. Sure enough a few seconds later and an orange clad saiyan appeared in front of him, grinning.

"Kakarot." He grunted.

Goku kept grinning and took a seat on the ground next to Vegeta.

"Merry Christmas." The taller chirped.

The prince snorted. "Hardly, come back in a week and say that."

Goku laughed. He then gazed up to the sky where Vegeta's attention was. He put his hands on the grass behind his back and leaned back on them. A contented sigh escaped from his lips.

The smaller saiyan glanced at the "third-class" and he almost smiled. They had been doing this a lot lately. Just sitting around and enjoying each other's silent company. Vegeta lay back down on the grass snuggling into it once more.

"Hey Vegeta?" Goku's voice called out softly.

"Hn?" He grunted back, not in the mood for much talking.

Vegeta heard slight rustling and curiously turned back to his saiyan counterpart. He was greeted with a big smile and a fairly big package clumsily wrapped in red wrapping paper.

He stared at it for a while. Tilting his head a bit to the side and then lifting his gaze to stare at his companion. He quirked an eyebrow, hoping it was all he needed to do to get Goku to explain what was that thing he was holding, or rather what was IN it.

Goku grinned sheepishly. "It's a present, for you Vegeta."

The prince gave him a baffled look. "For me?" _Kakarot never did something like this before. _

The taller nodded happily, thrusting the package into Vegeta's arms.

Vegeta looked down at the present in his hands, peeling the wrapper gently at the side, and unwrapping it. He was presented with a small box. He cocked his head to the side and opened the box.

Inside, was a photo album. Vegeta gently picked up book and flipped through the pages slowly, looking at the memories implanted on each page.

On the first, were pictures of him and Bulma, when she had given birth to Trunks. His face was stoical as ever, but you could see a soft look in his eyes as he held in son in his arms.

The second page were pictures of when Bulma had given birth to Bra. This time you could see a faint of a smile on Vegeta's face as he stared down gently as his little princess in his arms.

The rest of the pages were filled with pictures of basically every event held at the Capsule Corp. household. Pictures of Bulma's parents. Pictures of his son and daughter. Pictures with him and his children. Hell, there was even pictures of him with the Z gang.

As he gazed at the pictures, with an amused smirk he wanted to ask what photographer Bulma was able to hire without Vegeta knowing he was taking pictures.

Vegeta stopped as he came upon the last page of the album. There it was, taking up the whole page for one single picture. It was of Kakarot and him.

There, Goku was standing, grinning like an idiot at the camera, one arm slung across Vegeta's shoulder, the other arm behind his head in it's usual manner. His face seemed to be glowing with happiness and joy.

To his side, Vegeta stood, his arms crossed in his usual manner. But, they were lazily crossed, as if he had nowhere to put them. He was looking up at Goku, his face in a soft smirk, somewhat resembling a smile.

Vegeta stared at the picture; his amused smirk was turning into the one in the picture, soft but resembling a smile. For some reason, he couldn't bring his head away. He sat observing the picture.

The older saiyan couldn't help but contemplate that there was something more in this picture. He scanned his own stance. And saw he was slightly leaning into Goku's small embrace unknowingly.

His eyes drifted to his facial expression. He seemed… happy?

Vegeta heard slight movement beside him and he turned once more to see Goku staring down, smiling at the ground. He gazed at the man beside him. And he couldn't help but feel slightly amazed.

The man beside him was the strongest of the universe, the one who has the purest of hearts, the one who can make friends with anyone he meets in a second, the one with a smile that puts the shine of the sun to shame.

By now, Vegeta could admit that he did think they were more than friends. They had a special connection, as the two last full-blooded saiyans. He looked up at Goku as… a brother if anything else.

He allowed himself a soft chuckle. If his father could see him right now, he could laugh his ass off. The price of all saiyans has allowed himself to become so soft.

At the sound of Vegeta laughing Goku looked up at him. He found Vegeta looking back at him too, this time not with an amused smirk or a frown nor a glare that could kill, but with a smile. A true smile.

Vegeta decided he wanted to voice out his thoughts.

"Kakarot?"

"Yeah Vegeta?" Goku called back.

"I-I have something to…" He shook his head. "Never mind."

Vegeta frowned a bit. He suddenly got shy. What if Goku thought of him as weird? That Vegeta thinks of him as a brother. He didn't know why, but he just felt the strong need to tell Goku this.

"_Geta? Is something wrong?" _Goku's voice called out in his mind.

Vegeta smirked. _"No, nothing is wrong. I just need to tell you something…" _Telling Goku in his mind than saying it out loud was less embarrassing.

"_Sure, Vegeta, what is it?"_

"_Kakarot, what do you think you mean to me?" _

Goku tilted his head, obviously not expecting the sudden question.

"_Well, a friend at the least." _He said softly trying to not anger Vegeta.

Vegeta frowned. At least? _"You're wrong Kakarot."_

The taller locked eyes with the shorter, but both deciding to keep their telepathic conversation going.

"_What do you mean Vegeta?"_

Vegeta shook his head. _"Listen, and listen good."_

He nodded slowly.

"_Don't you ever think you are my enemy, don't you ever think that I want to kill you and don't you ever think you are in the __least__ my friend." _Vegeta stated firmly, eyes still locked with the younger saiyan.

Goku stared, almost unbelievingly.

"_I know over the years, I act like you are not worth my time, or your presence just simply annoys the shit out of me and have said over several occasions that I would never be friends with you." _

He stopped for a few seconds seeing the hurt look in his companion's face. But still felt the need to continue, wanting to set it straight what the other was to him.

"_BUT, in the past few years, I guess you and me, over the spars and the fights and the unwanted conversations…have gotten closer." _Vegeta smirked softly. _"Unknowingly yes, I allowed myself to get a lot closer to you than I will have ever imagined."_

"_So close in fact, you… have become a brother like figure to me." _Vegeta chuckled a bit. _"Funny, the outcome of the situation right? I come to earth with the intent to murder you, but I end up staying here, building a family and…" _He stopped but continued again.

"_Become friends with, and think of a third class baka as a brother." _Vegeta finished, using the term "third class baka" as a teasing name than an insulting one and apparently, Goku knew that.

"Vegeta." Goku spoke out loud, and could not stop the smile that broke across his face. "Good to know," He chuckled and then wrapped an arm around Vegeta's side pulling him close. "That I have a big brother now."

Vegeta looked at Goku mildly confused.

Goku chuckled again. He looked at the prince. "Because I feel the same way."

Without giving a chance for Vegeta to respond, he started again. "Same as you, but maybe a little earlier along, among the fights, the spars, the conversations and of course the pointless arguing," He took a small breath and then continued. "I have thought of you as the big teasing brother of mine."

Vegeta's face was blank, but same as Goku broke into a gentle smile.

"Yes, I am aren't I?" Vegeta suddenly chuckled. "Remember the time when the woman sent me out to get groceries with you and we had one of our arguments right in the middle of the store?"

Goku also laughed at the memory. "Right! A woman came up to us and asked if we were brothers!" He giggled. "And you got really red-faced and marched out of the store!" 

Vegeta turned a little red and scoffed. "I did no such thing! I just couldn't tolerate the annoying humans any longer!"

The larger, just laughed and with his arm still wrapped around Vegeta's side, gave him a friendly shake.

While the smaller just turned his head to the side and stuck his nose in the air, couldn't help but also chuckle at the other saiyan's infectious laughter.

Suddenly, Goku stopped and looked Vegeta and spoke in a soft tone. "You know we're not brothers yet."

Goku's other arm, the one that wasn't wrapped around Vegeta, stretched over to a nearby rock and with a fast swipe, grazed his right palm on the sharp side making a cut, about an inch long, the blood slowly dripping out.

Vegeta stared at the action for a few seconds but got the message. He slowly took the glove off his right hand and repeated Goku's action with a rock near him.

Goku reached over as soon as Vegeta made the cut and took their palms together and squeezed.

A few drops of their blood fused together and dripped to the ground below them.

After a few moments of staring at the ground where their blood dropped, Vegeta freed his hand from Goku's grasp and stared down at the ground with a smirk.

"You know you didn't have to do that, over the times we fought our blood must have fused together already." Vegeta stated, removing his stare at the ground and to Goku.

Goku just shrugged one shoulder and smiled. "I just wanted to make sure, and it seemed like the right moment to do it, so now we are blood brothers." His smile turned into a full-blown grin.

Vegeta grunted, smirking again. "I guess we are."

Goku let go of his arm holding Vegeta and playfully ruffled his spiky-gravity defying hair. "Merry Early Christmas, hope you enjoyed your present." He said softly.

The prince grunted somewhat annoyingly at Goku, the forgotten photo album was still in his lap as he looked down at it. "Yeah I did." He responded back in the same tone.

And those two presents, were the best he had ever gotten in his life.


End file.
